I Don't Want To Share
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Spencer walks in on Derek doing something he shouldn't be. Oneshot MorganxReid DerekxSpencer DMxSR Mild language


**_No.._****.**

****_"Baby, you're beautiful,"_

_**I believed him.**_

_****__"I love you."_

_**I thought he ment it.**_

****Spencer Reid was done. Done. He knew Derek Morgan was bisexual, but that didn't mean a damn thing. Spencer was packing up his clothing, books, and other, little things he had with him. Meanwhile, Derek was trying to talk to Spencer.

"Baby, please listen-"

"I am _not _your baby." Reid said with fire in his eyes.

"Spencer, I'm sorry-!"

"I am not Spencer to you, either. You will address me as Dr. Reid. I am no longer connected to you on a personal level, and never will be again. You lied to me, cheated on me, and played me for three years now. I will not have this. I deserve better than this. For three years I have been everything for you, and even before we got together, I was there for you. You took me for granted, Morgan!" Reid had the strong urge to cry, but he was stronger than that. He wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ cry.

"Reid, I swear that this is the only time I have ever done this, and I'll never do it again! I'm sorry! Words can't express how bad I feel about this. Please don't leave me. I need you!" Morgan pleaded.

"Too late, Morgan! I'm leaving. I'd say you'll never see me again, but that'd be a lie. I'm not leaving the BAU just because you work there too. Too many people that actually care about me and love me are there, and I don't plan on leaving them. Goodbye." Reid gathered the rest of his things and walked out the door.

* * *

"Good morning, my chocolate Adonis! What's got you so down today?" a cheerful Garcia asked.

"Reid left me." was all Morgan could say. He walked away from Garcia and the coffee machine. Coffee reminded him too much of Reid, and he didn't need anything to increase his pain tenfold.

Garcia was shocked. They had been together for three years, and best friends before that! She had to find out what happened, and she had to find out soon.

* * *

"So, they actually broke up? Why? They're made for each other!" JJ exclaimed in a hushed tone. Garcia had just told her and Prentiss about Derek and Spencer, and the other two women were dumbfounded.

"I have no idea. Morgan didn't really say anything. He looks like a mess. Poor thing was probably crying all night. I wonder why Reid isn't upset though? He's been all smiles all day. No signs of tears or anything of the sort! It's like he doesn't care that his three year relationship has ended." Garcia said.

"What are you three lovely ladies doing all hunched up in the corner? Ohh, you three got yourselves some gossip, don't ya? Come on, you know you gotta spill it."

The girls turned over to see Rossi with an amused expression on his face. Garcia decided that they could tell Rossi. He could keep a secret.

After the girls explained everything, Rossi had a look of disbelief plastered on his face. He couldn't believe it. He had to talk to Spencer about this.

"Excuse me ladies. I'm going to go see Reid on this. Looking at him, you'd think that he just got engaged, let alone be single again. You try to get some more out of Morgan. Meet back here in twenty minutes." Rossi ordered.

The girls left, and Rossi set off to find Reid. He found him standing outside, enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Hey Reid. Can I talk to you inside for a bit? It looks like it's going to rain soon, and I'd rather not get caught up in that mess."

"Yeah, sure!" Reid drank the last of his coffee and followed Rossi inside. They walked to the deserted break room and sat down.

"So, what's up Rossi?" Reid asked with a smile.

"I heard you and Morgan broke up last night. Mind telling me what happened, and why you seem unaffected by this? You were together for three years, so don't try to lie to me and say that you are okay, because we both know you aren't."

* * *

"Derek Morgan! I cannot believe you! How could you do that to him?" JJ shrieked.

"I... I honestly don't know. I mean, Reid stayed after work for a while and I just went for a quick bite and a drink. Next thing I know, I'm fucking some random chick on Reid and mine's bed. Reid walks in, I get busted, and Reid starts packing his stuff. The girl got dressed and left, which was a good idea because Reid looked ready to kill both of us. I'd rather him just kill me than her, because I think I'm the one who came onto her. Reid packs the rest of his things, tells me that we're done, and leaves." Derek was about ready to cry. How could he have been that stupid?

"Oh Derek. I worry about you. I'm very disappointed in you. You may have just lost him for good. I am curious though. How can he walk around so happily?" Prentiss said. JJ had excused herself from the room. She was close to Spencer, and was willing to kill anyone who fucked with him. Derek was her friend, but Spencer was practically her brother.

"I'm disappointed in myself. I really hope I didn't lose him, even though he deserves much better than me. I'm willing to spend the rest of my life to make it up to him." Morgan said.

"Guys, get back to your paperwork. You have one hour left before you can go home. " Hotch said to Morgan and the girls.

They all got back to work, and Prentiss sent Rossi a text, saying:

_To: Rossi_

_Subject: None_

_Time Sent: 5:01 p.m._

_Time Recieved: 5:01 p.m._

_Meet us in the parking garage right after work. He have info, and I'm sure you have some too._

* * *

__"Alright, ladies. Tell me what you got!" Rossi said. He wanted to know Morgan's side of the story. He knew Reid's, but wanted to see if Derek had lied or anything of the sort.

"Okay. So we trapped Morgan in the corner and started questioning him. I asked him why they broke up, and he said that he cheated on Reid." Garcia said sadly.

"That mother fucker! I can't believe he'd do something like that to my little Spencer! He should have stayed back with Reid, never gone for a drink, and none of this would have happened! But no. He left, had a drink, met up with some poor girl, hit on her, and took her the fuck home and fucked her in the bed that Reid makes every god damn morning!" JJ seethed.

"JJ, calm down. Morgan is very sorry and you know it. I'm certainly not defending him, but you need to calm yourself. Now, do you want to hear what Spencer had to say or not?" Prentiss asked.

"Of course I do! Rossi, what did Spencer say?" JJ asked eagerly.

"Okay, so he said that he came back home with some movies, planning to just chill out with Derek because they hadn't spent a lot of time together lately. He heard some moaning coming from the bedroom, and walked in to find Derek and some chick having sex. Derek looked at who it was, freaked, got off the girl, wrapped a towel around his waist, and tried to talk to Reid. The girl left, and Reid snapped. He packed all his stuff, told Morgan it was over, and left to his own apartment. He's been keeping up fake smiles all day, but he hasn't actually cried. Is that healthy?" Rossi asked.

"I don't think so. Reid has got to be feeling lots of pain right now, so keeping it bottled inside can't be good. But, there's nothing we can do about that, so we should just drop it for the night. We can talk about this tomorrow," Garcia said. They all went their seperate ways for the night, wishing that this was some terrible dream.

* * *

It was pouring outside. It was so bad, all the roads were closed and Hotch called everyone and said that they could consider it an off day and relax.

Relaxation, however, was the last thing that Reid could do. He couldn't get the image of Derek and that woman out of his head. He hadn't spoken to Morgan since the incident, but could still hear his pleading voice. Reid was sitting on his couch with some coffee, and playing some music. It seemed that all the songs that were playing were sad ones that really tried to make you cry.

_"I think you can do much better than me, after all the lies that I made you believe. Guilt kicks in and I start to see, the edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be."_

Reid didn't want to hear this song, but just couldn't turn it off. In fact, he turned it up.

_"I told myself I won't miss you, but I remember, what it feels like beside you. I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence tastes. And I think you should know this... You deserve much better than me._

__Reid grabbed his phone with the music still playing and walked out on his balcony. The rain was cold, but Reid didn't care. He missed Derek, even though he dumped him. Even after he cheated on him, he knew he didn't do it intentionally.

_"If there's one memory I don't wanna lose, that time at the mall, you and me in the dressing room."_

Reid gave a smile, sad smile. He remembered when Morgan practically jumped him at the mall. All of the memories started flowing back, and Reid broke down. He couldn't stop crying, and crying in the rain was definately not going to be beneficial to him later.

Meanwhile, Morgan was at Reid's apartment door, debating on if he should go in, or go back home. It was a short walking distance, but he wanted to see if he could save his relationship. Morgan finally summoned up the courage to open up the door and walked in. When he didn't see Reid, he panicked. Where the hell was he? Morgan looked around for a while until he heard crying. He walked to the balcony the see the most heartbreaking sight ever. There Reid sat, curled up in a ball, listening to the same song over and over, crying his beautiful eyes out.

Morgan immediately went over and picked up Reid. "Baby boy, how long have you been out here?"

"About -_hic_- twenty minutes." Spencer started crying in the crook of Morgan's neck. Derek took him inside and took him to his room. He grabbed a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and a jacket. After he transferred Reid's clothes, he covered Reid up, kissed his forehead, and lied down next to him.

"I am so sorry, Reid-"

"Spencer. My name is Spencer, but you can call me any of the names you gave me."

"Baby boy, I am so sorry. Words can't express how bad I feel for doing this to you. I promise that I'll never do it again. I love you, and nothing will change that. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Please, Pretty Boy. Give me another chance." Derek pleaded as he held Spencer tightly.

"I forgive you. I love you too much to let you go forever. Let's just get past this and move on. I missed you. It didn't feel right now sleeping in your arms." Spencer admitted.

"I promise that you'll never sleep in a bed without me holding you as long as I can help it. You need to sleep, baby boy. You're gonna catch a cold if you don't. I love you." Derek pressed his lips to Spencer's soft ones.

"I love you too. Derek?"

"Yes, Pretty Boy?"

"I don't ever want to have to share you again."

"You won't, baby boy. Never again."

* * *

That's that! This is my first fic for them. I think they are just too cute! Oh, the song Spencer was listening to was Better Than Me by Hinder. I don't own anything! Not Criminal Minds, not Hinder... nada! Please leave a nice review! Till next time, dear readers!


End file.
